mitchell_van_morganfandomcom-20200213-history
Mitchell Van Morgan RPG: The Legend of the Seven Power Stones/Staff
Mitchell Van Morgan RPG: The Legend of the Seven Power Stones This article pertains to the staff members behind Mitchell Van Morgan RPG: The Legend of the Seven Power Stones and its additional re-releases. =N64 & PSOne credits= Enix Directors *Koichi Nakamura Event Design *Yuji Horii Battle Design *Takashi Yoneda Lead Programmer *Koichi Nakamura Battle Programmers *Manabu Yamana Menu Programmer *Kenichi Masuta Graphic Coordinator *Keiji Honda Lead Character Design *Akira Toriyama Monster Character Design / Character Supervisor *Shintarō Majima Visual Effects / Plot Assistance *Kenjiro Kano Map Data Coordinator *Yuuchi Kikumoto Background Map Design Battle Background Design Assistant Map Data Coordinator Background Map Graphics Music Sound Engineer Sound Programmer Assistant Sound Engineer Sound Effects Publicity *Hideki Yamamoto Publicity Assistant Translation Translation Coordinator Translation Supervistor Monitor Coordinators Special Thanks to *Hideki Yamamoto Extra Special Thanks *All Enix Staff Production Supervisor Character Advisor *Kenjiro Kano Screenplay Advisor *Keizo Mochizuki C.G. Model Designer *Takashi Yasuno Production Analysis *Shinji Futami Producers *Taichi Inuzuka *Yoshinori Yamagishi *Kouji Mitsumori Executive Producer *Yukinobu Chida THQ Producer *Carolina Beroza Associate Producer *Jamie Bafus Assistant Producer *Lalie Fisher Executive Producer *Scott Krager VP of Product Development *Michael Rubinelli QA Managers *Donn W. Nauert *Jeremy S. Barnes Lead Tester *Julian Brummitt Testers *Jonathan Bowles *Mike Graff *Michael Lopez *Debora Morgan *Ernie Nunez *Bradley Zybert Senior Product Manager *John Ardell Associate Product Manager *Kevin Hooper VP of Marketing *Peter Dille Creative Services *Kirk Somdal Package and Manual Design *Beeline Group, Inc. Special thanks to *Brian J. Farrell *Jeffrey Lapin *Alison Locke *Germaine Gioia *Leslie Brown *Tiffany Ternan THQ International / Inc. Marketing Manager *Colin Brown *Rebecca Lester Product Manager *Simon Dallas International Producer *Don Choi Associate Product Marketing Manager *Kevin Hooper Executive Producer *Scott Krager Brand Manager *Richard Iggo Brand Assistant *Darren Williams Print/Production *Jörgen Schlegel Special Thanks *Phil Armes *Andrew Hodgson *Ben Chalmers-Stevens *Achim Kürten *Frederic Bertaina Nickelodeon Interactive Nickelodeon Software Producer *Syma Sambar Nickelodeon Software Product Manager *Syma Sambar Directors *Seth Jacobson *Stephen Youngwood VP of Interactive Products and Book Publishing *Stephen Youngwood Senior Manager of Development and Production *Aly Peduto Marketing Coordinator *Erica David Project Coordinator *Erika Ortiz Nickelodeon Interactive would like to thank *Leigh Anne Brodsky *Russell Hicks *Deborah Bart *Richard Betz *Giuseppe Bianco *Tim Blankley *Kate O'Brien *Sergio Cuan *George Lentino *Jennifer Levine *Paul McMahon *Joe Sandbrook *Geoff Todebush *Jennifer Valentini Nickelodeon UK Head of European Marketing *Benvon Crumpler Others © 2001 *Viacom International Inc. Rights Reserved Nickelodeon, Mitchell Van Morgan and all related titles, logos and characters are trademarks of *Viacom International Inc. Created by *MTV Networks Japan Co., Ltd. =Sega Dreamcast credits= THQ STAFF Executive Producer *Jim Boone Producer *Sanders Keel *Dave Hoffman Associate Producer *Leland Mah Assistant Producers *Michael Sparks *Yasutaka Asakura *Gregg Nakawatase Senior Producer *Jim Boone Senior Product Manager *Craig Rechenmacher Product Manager *Rachel Silverstein Assistant Product Manager *Christopher E. Sturr Directors of Quality Assurance *Donn W. Nauert *Jeremy S. Barnes *Donn W. Nauert Design *Sanders Keel *Dave Hoffman *Tom Harrison *Michael Sparks *Gregg Nakawatase *Christian Lee Additional Design *Greg Manley *Josh Austin *Chuck Sheffield *Mike Carr *Rob Floyd *Tim Grimaud *Christopher Collazo Event Design *Sanders Keel *Dave Hoffman *Tom Harrison Battle Design *Sanders Keel *Dave Hoffman *Tom Harrison Lead Character Design *Sanders Keel *Dave Hoffman *Tom Harrison *Michael Sparks *Gregg Nakawatase Monster Character Design / Character Supervisor *Sanders Keel *Dave Hoffman *Tom Harrison Background Map Design *Gregg Nakawatase Battle Background Design *Sanders Keel C.G. Model Designer *Tom Harrison Lead Programmer *Dave Baranec Battle Programmers *Dave Baranec Menu Programmer *Dave Baranec Background Map Graphics * Music *Tommy Tallarico Sound Engineer Sound Programmer Assistant Sound Engineer Sound Effects Visual/Audio Transfer *Tommy Tallarico Screenplay Advisor Assistant Map Data Coordinator *Julian Brummitt Graphic Coordinator *Sanders Keel Production Analysis *Gregg Nakawatase Lead Test *Greg Manely Senior Testers *Reza Sadafi *Cory Ledesma Testers *Tim Grimaud *Shane Conley *Aldo Rodriguez *Chaille Stidham *Christian Lee *David Arranaga *Julian Brummitt *Angel Sisson *Brian Turner *Christopher Collazo *Shaun Wharton *Mike Gentile *Jonathan Garibay *David Ritchie *Chris Wallock *John Bowles *Scott Dunbar *Tom Reyes *Jessica Hall *Tom Harrison Publicity *Aimee Greenholtz Publicity Assistant *Liz Pieri Translation *Softgold Computerspiele GmbH *Pacific Coast Power and Light *THQ Co.,Ltd *Yuke's Co. Ltd. Translation Coordinator *G&G Studios Translation Supervisors *Brian Turner *Jörg Gräfingholt Monitor Coordinators *Stephanie Kavoulakos *Don Choi Special Thanks *Brian J. Farrell *Jeffrey Lapin *Michael Rubinelli *Yoji Takenaka *Peter Dille, *Howard Liebeskind *Kirk Somdal *Liz Pieri *Stephanie Kavoulakos *Don Choi *Alison Locke *Andy Macdonald *Sam Smyth *Barret Murphy *Doug Johnson *Germaine Gioia *Gamesonic *THQ hockey team *All THQ staff *The THQ Ren & Stimpy staff THQ Inc. (Nickelodeon Staff) Producer *Carolina Beroza Associate Producer *Jamie Bafus Assistant Producer *Lalie Fisher Executive Producer *Scott Krager VP of Product Development *Michael Rubinelli QA Managers *Donn W. Nauert *Jeremy S. Barnes Lead Tester *Julian Brummitt Testers *Jonathan Bowles *Mike Graff *Michael Lopez *Debora Morgan *Ernie Nunez *Bradley Zybert Senior Product Manager *John Ardell Associate Product Manager *Kevin Hooper VP of Marketing *Peter Dille Creative Services *Kirk Somdal Package and Manual Design *Beeline Group, Inc. Special thanks to *Brian J. Farrell *Jeffrey Lapin *Alison Locke *Germaine Gioia *Leslie Brown *Tiffany Ternan Nickelodeon Interactive Nickelodeon Product Manager, Licensing *Donna L. Friedman Nickelodeon Creative Consultants *Michelle Jabloner *Cricket Stettimius Nickelodeon would like to thank *Mary Harrington *Eric Coleman *The Folks at Nickelodeon Animation Studios *All MTV Networks Staff Based on Nickelodeon's Mitchell Van Morgan by *MTV Networks Japan Co., Ltd. Other . *To all of the fans of the Nickelodeon world, who not only continue to show great support for the sport but also show great support for us and our games., Thank you very much., This game would not be possible without you. *© 2001 Viacom International Inc. All Rights reserved. Nickelodeon, Mitchell Van Morgan and all related titles, logos & characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. . *THQ™ =PC credits= Square Co., Ltd. Directors *Yoshihiko Maekawa Event Design *Keisuke Matsuhara *Yasushi Matsumura *Taro Kudo Battle Design *Yasuyuki Hasebe *Akiyoshi Oota Lead Programmer *Fumiaki Fukaya Battle Programmer *Ryo Muto Menu Programmer *Mitsuo Yoshioka Graphic Coordinator *Hideo Minaba Lead Character Design *Kiyofumi Katō *Yuko Hatae Monster Character Design / Character Supervisor *Kazuyuki Kurashima Visual Effects / Plot Assistance *Jiro Mifune Map Data Coordinator *Kenichi Nishi Background Map Design *Akira Ueda *Yuko Abiru *Yuka Miyamoto *Toshiyuki Mogi *Yukiko Sasaki Battle Background Design *Misako Tsutsui Assistant Map Data Coordinator *Toshi Kurihara Background Map Graphics *Yuki Azuma Music *Yoko Shimomura Sound Engineer *Teruaki Sugawara Sound Programmer *Hidenori Suzuki Assistant Sound Engineer *Motoko Watanabe Sound Effects *Chiharu Minekawa *Yoshitaka Hirota *Kaori Takahashi Publicity Yūsuke Hirata Publicity Assistant Kiyoko Maeda Translation Rika Maruya, Noriko Wada Translation Coordinator Aiko Ito Translation Supervistor Ted Woolsey Monitor Coordinators Ryuko Kouda, Hiromi Masuda, Kazuhiro Kawasaki, Hiroyoshi Hamada, Yuriko Chiba, Norimasa Hanada, Kozue Kaneko, Yoshi Shibano, Rei Komatsu Special Thanks Shinji Hashimoto, Kazuyuki Hashimoto, Hidetoshi Ōmori, Mikinori Sakakibara, Tomohiro Kayano, Akihiro Yamaguchi, Takuya Kuribayashi, Hiroyuki Yamada, Kōji Kondō Extra Special Thanks Hiroyuki Itou, Nobuo Uematsu, Tetsuya Nomura Production Supervisor Hironobu Sakaguchi Character Advisor Yoichi Kotabe Screenplay Advisor *Kensuke Tanabe *Atsushi Tejima C.G. Model Designer *Shinya Takahashi Production Analysis *Kayomi McDonald Producer *Tetsuo Mizuno Executive Producer *Tetsuo Mizuno THQ Nickelodeon =Digital Distribution credits= Square Enix Directors Event Design Battle Design Lead Programmer Battle Programmers Menu Programmer Graphic Coordinator Lead Character Design Monster Character Design / Character Supervisor Visual Effects / Plot Assistance Map Data Coordinator Background Map Design Battle Background Design Assistant Map Data Coordinator Background Map Graphics Music *Yoko Shimomura Sound Engineer *Teruaki Sugawara Sound Programmer *Hidenori Suzuki Assistant Sound Engineer *Motoko Watanabe Sound Effects *Makoto Ise Publicity *Yūsuke Hirata Publicity Assistant *Kiyoko Maeda Translation *Noriko Wada *Geneviève Marier-Howard *Neil Broadley Translation Coordinator *Aiko Ito Translation Supervistor *Ted Woolsey *Michael-Christopher Koji Fox Monitor Coordinators *Ryuko Kouda *Hiromi Masuda *Kazuhiro Kawasaki *Hiroyoshi Hamada *Yuriko Chiba *Norimasa Hanada *Kozue Kaneko *Yoshi Shibano *Rei Komatsu Special Thanks *Hidetoshi Aoyagi *Izumi Tsukushi *Hideyuki Nukui *Tomoki Moriyama *Takehiro Andō *Masataka Ito *Takuya Okada *Masaru Oyamada *Hiroki Fujimoto *Ryoma Matsui *Keisuke Hata *Yuko Suzuki *Keiko Takesada *Yujiro Abe Extra Special Thanks *Hiroyuki Itou *Nobuo Uematsu *Tetsuya Nomura *All Square Enix Staff Production Supervisor *Hironobu Sakaguchi Character Advisor *Yōichi Wada Screenplay Advisor *Kensuke Tanabe *Atsushi Tejima C.G. Model Designer *Shinya Takahashi Production Analysis Producer * Executive Producer *Yukinobu Chida Nordic Games GmbH Producer *Martin Kreuch Executive Producer *Reinhard Pollice Localization Manager *Gennaro Giani PR Manager *Philipp Brock Marketing Manager *Philipp Brock Additional PR Manager *Peter Hercher Additional Marketing Manager *Peter Hercher Lead Graphic Artist *Ernst Satzinger Marketing Director *Nik Blower Age Rating Coordinator *Thomas Reisinger Sales *Roland Hobiger *Nik Blower *Reinhold Schor Digital Distribution Manager *Thomas Reisinger Manufacturing *Anton Seicarescu Accounting *Marion Mayer *Anton Seicarescu Office Management *Marion Mayer *Anton Seicarescu Business & Product Development Management *Reinhard Pollice Nordic Games GmbH Management *Klemens Kreuzer *Lars Wingefors Business Development Consulting *Leo Zullo (Wired Productions) *Jason Harman (Wired Productions) Nordic Games NA Inc. *Eric Wuestmann *Klemens Kreuzer *Egil Strunke Nickelodeon Kids & Family Games Group Executive Vice President, Nickelodeon Kids & Family Digital *Stephen Youngwood SVP, DVD, DTO & Video Games *Sherice Torres Senior Director, Digital Games *Yaacov Barselah Sr. Manager, Digital Games *Joey Gartner Coordinator, Digital Games *Alissa Cataldo Producer, Digital Games *Charles J. Carr Associate Producers, Digital Games *Kevin Rutledge *Paul Barbato Production Assistant, Digital Games *Anna Mabarak Art Director, Publishing & Interactive *James Salerno Designer, Interactive *Andrew Potter Director of Copy Content *Debra Krassner Nickelodeon would like to thank Kyra Reppen, Keith Tiernan, Stefanie Schwartz, Russell Hicks, David Chustz, Gene Vassilaros, Douglas Carrigan Mitchell Van Morgan created by *Viacom Networks Japan Co., Ltd. Voice Production Studio *Nickelodeon Animation Studios *Studio Pierrot Sound Engineer *Julian Bartels Audio Editing *Clemens Brix Casting *Tobias Kunze *Christian Wunder Post Production *VoiceWorks Productions Inc. Voice Recording Directors *Douglas Carrigan Voice Talent Others Category:Video game staff Category:Mitchell Van Morgan RPG: The Legend of the Seven Power Stones